As a recent mobile terminal has diverse functions, it is implemented as a multimedia player equipped with complex features, such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
Multimedia services provided by mobile terminals include location-based services that are provided on the basis of the location of a terminal, such as a location tracking service, a location-based information providing service, a vehicle navigation service, and the like. In general, the location-based service is provided relying on the location of a mobile terminal acquired by a location measurement device such as a GPS installed in the mobile terminal.